


The Smutbunny Cometh

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets some relief. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smutbunny Cometh

## The Smutbunny Cometh

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

* * *

It started as a simple massage. 

Blair ran himself ragged for the past week between Rainier and helping Jim. He began to get headaches from the stress and tight muscles. Knowing how busy Jim was, Blair took pains to hide it from his Sentinel. 

Jim noticed one night when he slung an arm around Blair's shoulders and felt him flinch. He swiftly ran his hands over Blair's torso feeling all the knots in the muscles. "Damn, Chief. You're wound tighter than a watch. Why didn't you say something?" 

Blair started to sputter an excuse and found himself stripped to his shorts in no time flat. 

"Go upstairs," Jim ordered heading for the bathroom. 

"What?" Blair managed to gasp. 

"I'm going to give you a massage. My bed's bigger." 

"Oh." Blair tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. For one brief moment of madness he thought Jim was finally making a move on his Guide. 

Blair sat on the edge of Jim's bed not quite daring to stretch out. 

Jim came up the stairs shortly with the massage oil and stood in front of him. "Sandburg, it'll be easier on me if you lay down." 

"Oh, right." Blair lay on his belly head propped on his crossed arms. 

Jim started with the feet. The massage oil helped him rub deeply and smoothly from knot to knot. Not tickling but easing the strain. He chuckled when Blair sighed happily. 

From the feet, Jim moved up to the calves and thighs drawing out very appreciative moans. 

Blair's eyes popped open when Jim pulled the back of his shorts down to massage his ass. Oh god Jim. Don't do that. That feels too good. You keep doing that and I won't be responsible for what I do. 

Jim paused a moment to pour more oil into his hands then started on Blair's lower back. He spent a great deal of time working on the muscles there hands occasionally straying back down to massage the ass again. 

Did he just lick me? Blair wondered. Nah, just my imagination. 

Finally, oh finally, Jim pulled Blair's arms back to his sides and started in on the tense shoulders. He tried to get into a comfortable position beside Blair. He gave up and straddled Blair's hips. 

"Oh, god, Jim. That feels fantastic," Blair whispered. 

The hands continued to stroke up and down the back long after the muscles relaxed. 

Blair wondered what Jim was doing. When Jim cautiously pressed his erection against Blair's still bare ass, the cluebus arrived. Trying to swallow with a suddenly dry mouth, Blair managed to whisper, "You missed one, Jim." 

Jim's hips rocked against Blair's ass as he continued to caress Blair's back. "Where is it, Chief?" 

"Let me show you." Blair's hand found Jim's and drew it under his body. 

They both raised up to their knees and Blair pulled his shorts down as far as he could. Jim needed no encouragement to grasp Blair's cock. 

"Is this the problem area?" Jim said. 

"Yeah, man. It needs relief." 

Jim kissed the side of Blair's neck. With slow sure strokes, Jim rubbed the length of Blair's dick reaching back occasionally to gently squeeze the tightening balls. The oil slick skin of Blair's ass made it easier for Jim to rub his own erection. 

His left arm slid across Blair's chest to grasp his right shoulder pulling Blair's body closer. His right hand never ceased its stroking. 

Jim shuddered with each moan now grinding himself against the warm buttocks. 

"Jim, more. Now. Please." Blair knew it wouldn't take much to bring him off now. 

Obediently, Jim increased his pace gripping tighter and stroking harder. He kissed and sucked at Blair's neck while he relentlessly worked Blair's cock until at last Blair's whole body tensed. 

The feel of Blair's hot come across his fingers and the low deep moan from Blair's throat overwhelmed Jim. His seed mixed with the residual oil. 

Jim and Blair lay quietly snuggled together. The bed was a mess and so were they. But not even Jim could summon the desire to clean up. 

"Thanks for the massage, Jim." 

"Anytime." 

* * *

End The Smutbunny Cometh by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
